SIREN
by Xtella
Summary: "Jangan pernah menggangguku lagi. Dasar makhluk rendahan!" ucap Ayato datar. Kemudian dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Reiji yang masih tercengang melihat tindakan nekadnya. / BL / terinspirasi dari 2/2LOVER / ShuuxAyato, SubaruxAyato, ReijixAyato / AU / Mind 2 R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Diabolik Lover © Rejet & Otomate**

* * *

**~ (^O^) ~**

Pair(s) : ShuuxAyato, SubaruxAyato

_**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**_

**~ (^O^) ~**

* * *

**_~ PROLOGUE ~_**

* * *

Salju pertama yang turun dibulan November, katanya membawa keberuntungan bagi orang yang menyentuhnya. Maka tak heran jika banyak orang yang akan berbondong-bondong keluar rumah ketika musim dingin tiba. Mereka berlomba menjadi yang pertama menyentuh salju yang turun supaya keinginan mereka terkabul.

"_**Ayato-kun..."**_

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah sontak menolehkan kepalanya saat tiba-tiba mendengar sebuah suara memanggil namanya. _'Siapa? Tidak ada siapapun, ah mungkin aku salah dengar,'_ pikirnya ketika tak mendapati seorangpun yang berada di sekitarnya. Taman tempatnya berada saat ini memang selalu sepi ketika sore hari menjelang. Namun suara tadi terdengar terlalu nyata.

Ayato kembali menyibukkan diri dengan buku yang ada di tangannya. Besok dia ujian dan dia tidak boleh gagal. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi jika harus menanggung malu hanya karena tidak lulus ujian.

"_**Ayato-kun..."**_

Secara spontan Ayato menutup bukunya dengan kasar. Dia berdiri dan mencari asal suara itu. "Siapapun kau, jangan menggangguku! Aku tidak peduli walau kau hantu sekalipun! Aku tidak akan takut!" serunya kesal sambil menendang-nendang deretan semak yang ada di taman itu.

"_**Ayato-baka! Berikan crystal itu padaku!"**_

Suara itu datang lagi, namun sekarang suaranya berbeda. Apakah 'mereka' tidak hanya satu orang? Ayato mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Namun sedetik kemudian dia terhenyak saat menyadari kalau kalung _crystal_-nya mulai bersinar. Kalung _crystal_ sewarna batu es itu dia temukan dua hari yang lalu di depan pintu _apartment_-nya. Waktu itu dia tergerak untuk memakainya dan anehnya kalung itu tidak bisa dilepaskan dari lehernya walau sudah ditarik-tarik sekuat tenaga.

Cahaya yang keluar dari _crystal_ itu semakin terang, tak ayal membuat Ayato panik hingga jatuh terduduk di atas tanah. Setelah itu dia merasa tubuhnya kaku dan sulit digerakkan, penghilatannya juga tidak berfungsi karena cahaya itu terlalu menyilaukan.

"Ayato-_kun_, akhirnya aku bisa menyentuhmu."

Sebuah sentuhan lembut membuat tubuh Ayato kembali bisa digerakkan. Ayato terbelalak saat melihat pemuda yang sedang menyentuhnya—sangat tampan dan memiliki sepasang sayap putih di punggungnya. Tubuhnya yang atletis dibalut jas semi-formal berwarna putih. Indah sekali.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus pipi Ayato. "Kau baik-baik saja kan, Ayato-_kun_? Maaf ya sudah membuatmu kaget. Namaku Shuu... aku _Angel_."

Ayato langsung menepis tangan pemuda itu. "Jadi kau yang dari tadi menggangguku?! Beraninya kau mengambil waktu berhargaku! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau besok aku tidak lulus! Pokoknya kau harus tanggung jawab—Hmmmppphh..."

Shuu membekap mulut Ayato dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara tangan yang satunya melingkar ke pinggang Ayato. "Kau cerewet sekali. _Kawaii_~" ucapnya lalu mengepakkan sayapnya, membawa Ayato terbang bersama dirinya. Hanya dalam hitungan detik mereka sudah sampai di _apartment_ Ayato yang jaraknya lebih dari 4km. Shuu menurunkan Ayato di balkon _apartment_.

"Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam, aku harus kembali masuk ke dalam _crystal_ itu. Besok pagi aku akan menemuimu lagi," ucap Shuu sambil menyentuh kalung _crystal_ yang dipakai oleh Ayato. Tubuh Shuu melebur menjadi sinar keemasan seiring dengan tenggelamnya matahari.

"Ughhh!" Ayato menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa sangat pening dan nafasnya sesak. Di sekitar tempatnya berdiri muncul asap hitam pekat yang membuatnya semakin sesak—bahkan hampir tak bisa bernafas.

"To—tolong..." lirihnya sambil berpegangan kuat pada tembok. Asap itu semakin banyak bagai ingin menenggelamkan dirinya. Hingga tak lama kemudian Ayato tak dapat menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya lagi. Dia jatuh pingsan di lantai.

* * *

**~ (^O^) ~**

Tepat pukul dua belas malam, Ayato terbangun dari pingsannya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya benar-benar sadar kalau dia sedang berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Dia kembali teringat pada peristiwa 'ajaib' yang menimpanya tadi sore. Tanpa sadar jemarinya meraba kalung di lehernya. _'Eh? Kenapa aku bisa berada di dalam kamar? Bukannya tadi aku pingsan di balkon—'_

"Ayato-_baka_, akhirnya kau bangun juga. Aku kira kau sudah mati."

Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang pemuda yang muncul di hadapan Ayato. Pemuda itu memandang Ayato dengan arogan, sepasang sayap berwarna hitam pekat tampak kokoh di punggungnya. Kulitnya yang pucat sangat kontras dengan pakaiannya yang serba hitam. Dan auranya yang menakutkan membuat Ayato sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Namaku Subaru, aku _Demon_. Dan aku akan terus berada di sisimu sampai _crystal_ itu terlepas dari tubuhmu," ucap Subaru dengan nada datar.

"Ettooo... Kau temannya Shuu ya?" tanya Ayato.

"Itu pertanyaan terbodoh yang pernah kudengar. Asal kau tau saja, Shuu itu musuhku! Dan kami sedang memperebutkan _crystal_ yang sedang kau pakai itu."

"Memangnya ini _crystal_ apa? Kenapa tidak bisa terlepas dari leherku?"

Subaru mengacuhkan pertanyaan Ayato. Dia berjalan menuju ke balkon sambil memainkan dua buah apel di tangannya. "Tidak usah banyak bicara! Lebih baik kau tidur saja sana!"

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu—"

"Diam! Atau aku akan melemparkan apel ini ke kepalamu! Ingatlah besok kau itu ujian, _BAKA_," seru Subaru membuat Ayato terdiam seketika.

"Hnggg? Kau mempedulikanku ya?" tanya Ayato sambil tersenyum miring.

Subaru mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, namun sedetik kemudian dia mendengus kesal lalu mulai memakan apelnya sambil memandangi langit malam. "Ayato-_baka_, aku ingin memberitahumu satu hal mengenai _crystal_ itu. Di dalam _crystal_ itu terdapat jiwaku dan jiwa Shuu. Shuu akan muncul ketika matahari terbit, sementara aku akan muncul ketika matahari terbenam. Tolong persiapkan dirimu karena mulai sekarang kami akan selalu bersamamu dimanapun kau berada."

* * *

**~ T B C ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Diabolik Lover © Rejet & Otomate**

* * *

**~ (^O^) ~**

Pair(s) : ShuuxAyato, SubaruxAyato, ReijixAyato

_**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**_

**~ (^O^) ~**

* * *

Sebuah tepukan di kepalanya membuat Ayato terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia memaksakan matanya untuk terbuka walaupun sebenarnya masih terasa berat. Semalam tidurnya tidak nyenyak karena Subaru terus berseliweran keluar-masuk kamarnya. Ayato bisa maklum kalau _demon_ tidak butuh tidur, namun tidak sepantasnya kan Subaru bertindak seenaknya di kamar orang lain.

"Apakah tidurmu nyenyak, Ayato-_kun_?" tanya Shuu sambil membuka tirai jendela kamar Ayato.

"Uhmm—lumayan..." jawab Ayato agak gugup. Tanpa sadar matanya tidak berkedip, mungkin karena melihat penampilan Shuu yang terlampau menawan.

Shuu meletakkan nampan berisi _capuccino_ dan _croisant_ di atas nakas. "Ini kubuatkan sarapan untukmu. Aku harap kau menyukainya."

"Terimakasih." Ayato mulai memakan _croisant_ itu, tak disangka ternyata rasanya benar-benar enak. Dia memakannya dengan semangat sampai mulutnya penuh dan menggembung. Dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit, makanan itu sudah habis tak tersisa.

"_Kawaii_~ Aku senang ternyata kau menyukai masakanku. Lain kali akan kubuatkan lagi yang lebih banyak," ucap Shuu sambil menyeka sisa-sisa makanan yang menempel di sekitar bibir Ayato.

"Kenapa kau sangat perhatian padaku? Apakah karena kau menginginkan kalung _crystal_ yang kupakai?" tanya Ayato sambil menatap lurus ke mata Shuu.

Shuu menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin membayar kesalahanku karena kemarin sudah mengganggu belajarmu. Aaah— lebih baik sekarang kau mandi dulu karena aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu."

"Hah? Kau menyiapkan air juga?" Ayato merasa sedikit canggung karena menurutnya Shuu memperlakukannya terlalu berlebihan. Jujur saja dia belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya pada Shuu, semoga saja tidak ada modus buruk dibalik kebaikannya.

"Apakah perlu kumandikan sekalian?" tanya Shuu sambil memegangi pundak Ayato.

"Tidaaaaakkkk!" Ayato langsung berlari masuk ke kamar mandi lalu mengunci pintunya.

"Aaaah... _Kawaii_~" gumam Shuu lalu mulai membereskan kamar Ayato.

* * *

**~ (^O^) ~**

Ayato mendesah lega saat ulangannya usai. Dia yakin akan mendapatkan nilai yang baik walaupun kemarin dia tidak dapat belajar dengan maksimal.

"Ayato-_kun_, kau dipanggil Reiji-_san_. Dia bilang sekarang kau harus menemuinya di ruang kesehatan," ucap salah satu teman sekelas Ayato. Sedangkan Ayato hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah anggukan singkat.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Ayato langsung menuju ke ruang kesehatan. Dia masuk ke ruangan itu tanpa permisi karena sudah hampir setiap hari dia berkunjung kesana. "Reiji-_san_, ada apa memanggilku?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telponku semalam?" tanya Reiji sambil menarik dagu Ayato dengan kasar.

"Semalam aku tidak enak badan jadi aku tidur awal," jawab Ayato seadanya.

Reiji berdecih kesal lalu melepaskan dagu Ayato. Sorot matanya yang mengintimidasi membuat Ayato mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang. Sedangkan ekspresi Ayato yang ketakutan membuatnya menyeringai senang.

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi lebih baik aku pergi sekarang." Ayato langsung meraih kenop pintu, namun sialnya pintu itu tidak bisa dibuka. Pasti Reiji yang sudah menguncinya.

"Kenapa kau buru-buru?"

"Aku masih ada pelajaran setelah ini, Reiji-_san_. Aku mohon biarkan aku pergi!"

Reiji sama sekali tidak menggubris permintaan Ayato. Dia malah menarik tubuh Ayato lalu melemparnya ke atas ranjang. "Kau tidak boleh pergi begitu saja sebelum mendapatkan hukuman!"

"Jangan... Aku mohon jangan melakukannya sekarang..." lirih Ayato saat Reiji mulai menindih tubuhnya. Dia mencoba memberontak, namun hal itu malah membuat Reiji semakin bernafsu terhadap dirinya.

"Diam! Atau aku akan bermain kasar!" seru Reiji sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ayato. Dia menjilati belakang telinga Ayato dengan penuh nafsu. Tangannya dengan lincah membuka satu per satu kancing baju Ayato, menampilkan dada putih yang sukses membuatnya semakin bergairah.

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan, Reiji-_san_! Jangan paksa aku! Ungghhh~" Ayato menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam desahannya. Dia ingin memberontak lagi, namun Reiji pasti akan lebih kasar padanya. Ayato sudah hafal akan hal itu, karena Reiji sudah sering melakukan tindakan kotor itu terhadap dirinya

Dulu Ayato sangat mengidolakan dokter sekolahnya itu, namun kekaguman Ayato dimanfaatkan oleh Reiji untuk melakukan tindak pelecehan terhadap dirinya. Entah kenapa dari ratusan siswa yang ada di sekolah tersebut, Reiji lebih memilih dirinya sebagai korban pelampiasan. Bahkan Reiji sering melontarkan ancaman kalau Ayato sampai tidak menuruti kemauannya.

_**"Ayato-baka, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?! Cepat menyingkirlah dari sana, BODOH!"**_

Ayato terhenyak saat mendengar bentakan Subaru. Dia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mendorong tubuh Reiji hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Secepat mungkin Ayato berlari ke arah pintu lalu menendangnya beberapa kali hingga terbuka.

"AYATO, BERANINYA KAU—" ucapan Reiji terputus saat melihat Ayato menoleh ke arahnya dengan ekspresi menakutkan. Dan yang paling mencengangkan adalah bola mata Ayato yang berubah warna menjadi semerah darah.

"Jangan pernah menggangguku lagi. Dasar makhluk rendahan!" ucap Ayato datar. Kemudian dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Reiji yang masih tercengang melihat tindakan nekadnya.

* * *

**~ (^O^) ~**

Malam hari mulai menjelang, itu artinya giliran Subaru yang keluar dari batu _crystal_ itu. Ayato sama sekali tak terkejut saat tiba-tiba Subaru muncul di balkon kamarnya. Dia malah mendekati Subaru dengan sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum seperti itu?" tanya Subaru keheranan melihat tingkah Ayato.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh tersenyum?"

"Bukan, hanya saja tampangmu jadi terlihat semakin bodoh," jawab Subaru sambil menyeringai.

Senyuman di bibir Ayato langsung pudar. Dia memajukan bibirnya pertanda kesal, namun sedetik kemudian dia tertawa kecil. "Aku senang sekali..."

"Untuk apa kau memberitahuku? Aku tidak peduli," balas Subaru dengan cuek.

"Aku tahu kalau kau tidak peduli padaku. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih atas bantuanmu tadi siang. Menurutku yang tadi itu keren sekali, sebelumnya aku tidak pernah berani melawan Reiji. Aku juga baru tahu kalau ternyata kau bisa merasukiku."

Ekspresi Subaru langsung berubah menjadi suram. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan yang dipenuhi salju. Entah kenapa dia sangat marah saat melihat Ayato diperlakukan buruk oleh orang lain. "Aku juga tidak tahu kalau ternyata aku bisa merasuki manusia."

"Eh? Jadi itu yang pertama kali?" Ayato terkejut.

"Ya," jawab Subaru singkat.

Kemudian suasana diantara keduanya menjadi sunyi. Baik Subaru maupun Ayato tidak ada yang berkeinginan untuk membuka suara. Mereka malah sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Sudah berapa kali?" tanya Subaru tiba-tiba.

"Hah?"

"Sudah berapa kali orang mesum itu melakukan hal senonoh padamu?"

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menghitungnya lagi. Dia mengancam akan melukai kedua orangtuaku yang bekerja di perusahaannya kalau aku tidak mau menuruti kemauannya," jawab Ayato sambil menunduk.

Subaru diam-diam mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah. Dia sangat ingin menghajar Reiji hingga sekarat. Namun dia mengurungkan niatnya karena dia tidak ingin mencampuri masalah orang lain.

"Uhmm... Aku mau tidur dulu ya. Kalau kau lapar, aku punya persediaan apel di kulkas. Kau boleh mengambilnya semaumu tapi jangan berisik di kamarku," ucap Ayato lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia memakai syalnya lalu berbaring di atas ranjangnya.

Subaru menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding sambil melipat tangannya. Dia tersenyum tipis saat melihat Ayato yang tengah memejamkan mata dengan dibalut selimut tebal. Manis seperti apel kesukaannya.

* * *

**~ T B C ~**


End file.
